One Piece DxD
by Apostle-of-Darkness
Summary: Forcibly taken to a world where Pirates roam the oceans, Issei was forced to roam the World after being experimented on by an unknown organization. Stripped of his emotions, will a certain pirate crew be able to help him? -Warnings! OOC-ishness; Ise!Harem; Lemons in the distant future; etc
1. Character Sheet: Hyōdō Issei

**Disclaimer:**

 **One Piece Eiichiro Oda**

 **High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary: Forcibly taken to a world where Pirates roam the oceans, Issei was forced to roam the World after being experimented on by an unknown organization. Stripped of his emotions, will a certain pirate crew be able to help him?**

 **Characters: Hyōdō Issei, ? (Will be added here following their debut chapter)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Humor, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning(s): Harem, Gore, Semi-canon, Comedy, Occasional 4th Wall Breaking, OOC-ishness**

* * *

(Character Sheet: Hyōdō Issei)

 **Affiliations:** N/A

 **Occupations:** N/A

 **Epithet:** *not recognized yet*

 **Age:** N/A

 **Height:** 184 cm (6'1/2") (Before Timeskip)

 **Bounty:** *not recognized yet*

 **Appearance:** He has short spiky brown hair – messy like a lion's mane – that extends towards the middle of his shoulder blades. Whereas the first figure has a figure that could mistake him for a woman, the second figure's figure was the opposite. Slim and muscular like an athlete, he had a build like that of an Olympian swimmer; muscles sculpted for fast, hard strikes. To compliment his appearance, he wears dark-brown jeans and a red formal t-shirt covered with a black jacket that's left open, showing the red shirt that seems a size too small and revealing his 8-pack to the world.

 **Personality:** N/A

 **Abilities & Powers:** N/A

 **Relationships:** N/A

* * *

 **Apostle-of-Darkness: Hello everyone, this will _officially_ be the beginning of my second story here on . Now, some of you may be wondering why I've chosen to start the basis for another story when I haven't even released the first official chapter for  Kenichi: Date A Live. Well you see, while I have a good basis for how I want it to go (at least for what amounts to the first volume of DAL), typing it down is an entirely different matter**

 **See, I happen to be one of those slow and steady guys, where I pay extra attention to the details and mistakes in grammar, word phrases and whatnot that I make during the typing process. As a result, it's taking me much longer than what I had planned originally. That, and my dealings with college and finding a job to work in has been keeping me distracted.**

 **Now for why I've made this: For the past few months I've been very interested in the happenings that have been going on in _One Piece_. One day, while watching an episode of OP (forgot which, but was set Post-Timeskip), an idea popped into my head about making my own Xover between OP and another anime/LN that I like. And that anime is – you've guessed it – _High School DxD_.**

 **Issei Hyōdō: Is it one of those Xovers that involve a character from another universe being sent to DxD, or is it one that involves characters from a certain universe already existing in DxD like they've already lived there their entire lives?**

 **AoD: What the-Issei?! Where the heck did you come from? I wasn't expecting you to arrive until I post the actual chapter.**

 **Ise: Buchō had sent me because she wanted to make sure that you aren't just lollygagging instead of working like you're suppose to. Anyway, which of the options is it?**

 **AoD: *smirks* Actually Issei, it's none of those. You see, instead of sending someone from the OPverse to the DxDverse, I will instead be sending you, along with a few others, from your universe to the world of OP.**

 **Ise: *blinks in surprise* Wha-Seriously?!**

 **AoD: And on that note, I would like to establish a problem that I find with the majority of Xovers involving HSDxD: You see, I've noticed that many of said stories/books/fics tend to either a) have a character from the opposing universe sent to DxD (e.g. Naruto and such), or b) have said opposing characters portrayed as if they had been living in the world of DxD all their lives. And yet, I've rarely (if ever) find a good fic that shows Characters from HSDxD, like Issei here *motions to the brown-haired boy, being sent to another universe/dimension that causes them to try and adapt to their new lives. But hey, that's just me talking.**

 **As a result, I've decided to publish this book with the intention of bringing a change to how DxD fics are written, and to hopefully start the process of DxD citizens being sent to other universes instead of just constantly remaining in their home dimension.**

 **Ise: … So~, my character will be traveling the seas in _One Piece_?**

 **AoD: Yes.**

 **Ise: … Will I be traveling with… the main characters of OP?**

 **AoD: Yep.**

 **Ise: *a lecherous grin appears on his face* … I'm _definitely_ looking forward to meeting all those Oppai girls they meet! Ooooh~ I'm so excited.**

 **AoD: *nervous chuckle* Yeah~. *mumbles quietly to myself* not like your counterpart will agree…**

 **Ise: Hm, you say something?**

 **AoD: Nope *glances back to readers* anywho, the first actual chapter will be released sometime in the coming days; preferably before the 16th of July, as that is when my family and I are driving down from New England to Washington DC to visit the Smithsonian Museums, the Holocaust Memorial, see the White House and * error-CorrUPtEd-DAt-* along with many other things. So until then, keep a lookout. And when the chapter is uploaded, this page will be updated soon after to keep up with the available knowledge about Issei's character. Fave, follow, do the same for my account if you wish, I would just like to see the support.**

 ***Apostle-of-Darkness signing out***


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 ** _One Piece_** © **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **High School DxD**_ © **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary: Forcibly taken to a world where Pirates roam the oceans, Issei was forced to roam the World after being experimented on by an unknown organization. Stripped of his emotions, will a certain pirate crew be able to help him?**

 **Characters: Hyōdō Issei, ? (Will be added here following their debut chapter)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Humor, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning(s): Harem, Gore, Semi-canon, Comedy, Occasional 4th Wall Breaking, OOC-ishness**

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

 **Sagas and Arcs**

East Blue Saga – Ch. 1 – present

—Romance Dawn Arc – Ch. 1 – present

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

[Unknown Time, Unknown Place]

 _In a bleak and darkened landscape—where the sky is a darkened blue, the sunlight barely visible in the sky, and the mile-high cracks and crevices cast vast and mighty shadows in the lands beneath them—if one looks closely and carefully, they can spot a speck of light in the crevices. This speck of light, upon closer inspection, is shown to be a small campfire. And surrounding the campfire were two men._

 _The first man, although currently sitting, appeared to stand at a height of around 6_ feet 7½ inches _. The dark shadows casted by the giant crevasse the two are sitting under makes it difficult to discern the first figure's full appearance—made more difficult due to sitting under a partial cave—but what can be seen at first glance are that his clothes are all black: no blues, no reds, no green, just black. A black undershirt, black trousers, a black long-sleeved long black hairs, black leather gloves, and black socks. For footwear, he is seen wearing simple geta sandals._

 _What can be seen of his skin, however, suggests that he has not seen full sunlight for a long time: the lower half of his face—the only part of his body sans cloth-covered parts that is visible due to the light of the campfire—is a very pale ivory, almost akin to that of cleaned ivory sculptures that have been slightly dirtied. He is also sporting a small black goatee that contrasts with the paleness of his skin._

 _His eyes, meanwhile… they were the only part of his upper face above the lower half of his nose that could be seen, all in due part to them glowing a very bright white: no pupils; no irises; just a pure white glow that was able to penetrate the casting shades of black._

 _The other man, on the other hand, was a little more than a full foot shorter than the other man, five-feet seven-inches to be exact. To be honest, he seemed more like a teenager than a full-grown man. More of his body can be seen from the fire-light than the other man: he is shown wearing a black blazer with a tinge of purple with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, with a black ribbon on the collar; both of these articles of clothing were being worn over a red T-shirt; the outfit is then completed with matching black pants and brown dress shoes._

 _His facial appearance leaves much to be desired if you are a girl: he has pale skin with a slight tan, along with short, spiky-brown hair that has two short locks of hair behind the boy's head, and light brown eyes that held a sort of perversion in them._

 _At the moment, the man and teen were sitting on either side of the fire, and the man was currently roasting two slabs of meat on a bone over the fire._

 _"… I'll be honest boy," the man spoke up, his tone deep and wary-yet lighthearted, "you're the first visitor I've had to this place in who knows how long."_

 _The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head, chuckling slightly, "ye~ah, sorry 'bout that. I honestly have no idea how I got here," a look of puzzlement crossed his face, "Umm… I-If I may ask…"_

 _"… Go on…"_

 _"… Where exactly is here?"_

 _The older of the two took the meat out of the fire. Tossing one to the boy, who caught it after juggling it in his hands trying to cool it off, he took his slab of meat and took a bite out of it. Chewing a bit before swallowing, he then spoke out again._

 _"This land can be called many things: it can be called a dark-zone; it can be called Purgatory; it can even be called a stopping point between dreams. However," he took a deep breath of air, "I merely refer to this place as My Prison."_

 _"Your… prison?"_

 _"Yes," he took another bite of his food, chewing and swallowing it before speaking again, "You see, I was trapped here by one of my students; a bright boy who had so much potential. However, what I failed to take into consideration was that there was a spark," he took a deep breath again, "a Spark… of Darkness."_

 _*gulp* Was the only reply that Issei could give._

 _"I tried to steer him away from the Path of Darkness once I realized what he had in himself, but by then it was too late. He had plans that he was putting into motion, and he felt that I would get in the way of such plans. He tricked me into landing on this world before sealing the physical opening away, leaving me with no way of escaping this realm of shadows."_

 _The teenager shivered at the thought of being tricked into staying on an uninhabited world for so long. "Eto~… Am I also stranded here?"_

 _"No." Was the answer he received almost immediately, but was not expecting._

 _At the bemused look on the teen's face, the older of the two clarified what he meant, "remember how I mentioned that this world could be referred to as a stopping point between dreams," at the boy's slow nod he continued, "what I mean is is that this realm can be visited by people who are dreaming a non-dream; experiencing pleasures yet none at the same time. In other words, they are able to visit when they are in the midpoint between a deep sleep and full wakefulness."_

 _"…" The teen took a moment to process what the man said, "… So basically, this realm can be visited when half-asleep, right?"_

 _"… yes."_

 _The boy could've sworn he saw a hint of a pout on the man's face, but decided to attribute it to an illusion caused by the dancing flames. "So~ when you say that I'm visiting in my half-sleep…"_

 _"Your consciousness is here, while your true body is currently still in a resting state in your world," he gave a slight chuckle, "or at least: your body's resting in the world you've been taken to."_

 _The boy, having just taken another bite of his meat, accidentally swallowed the piece in surprise, forcefully thumping his chest before finally managing to swallow the meat stuck in his throat (A/N: yeah I just realized the innuendo I typed without meaning to, shut up.) before looking at the other man with wide eyes._

 _The older of the two looked slightly amused at the boy's reaction, if the slight rise of the corner of his lips were anything to go by. Speaking up, he stated, "Yes, you have been forcefully taken from your world along with several others, and have been taken to a world far different from your own. However, there is a delay in the arrival of the others, so you are currently the only one of the group in that world right now."_

 _The boy could only look in shock. He remembered bits and pieces of what happened, but he attributed that to his technical win against his destined rival._

 _"… Now that I think of it," the man said, catching the boy's attention, "we've never even mentioned each other's names, did we?" a large drop of sweat appeared on the back of the boy's head. "… How about this, I'll tell you my name first, and then you can tell me yours, ok?"_

 _"Uh… sure?"_

 _"Ok then, my name is-" as he begins to speak his name, a loud gust of wind arrives, drowning out the sounds of the two speaking. You, the viewers, can still see them speaking: first the man speaks, then the boy speaks. When they are finished speaking, the winds die down, allowing us to hear them again._

 _"Hmm, an interesting name," the man spoke, stroking his goatee, "although I think it needs a little bit of," his right hand begins to glow, "something."_

 _The teen could only watch in wonder as the man pointed his hand at him, apparently scanning him. The man's facial expressions changed several times: from a blank state; to puzzled; to wide-eyed; to curious; finally to interested._

 _"Perhaps," he spoke, "it was fated that you were to be taken there to that world."_

 _The boy was now curious: what did the man mean by that?_

 _"Right, time to give you your name for that world."_

 _Wait, WHAT?!_

 _"H-Hold on, are you telling me to give up my actual name!" the boy spoke in shock and slight horror._

 _"Of course not," the man replied back calmly, his voice betraying nothing, "I'm merely extending it to suit your new world for the time being."_

 _"B-B-But I don't-"_

 _"Quiet!"_

 _The sharp tone in the man's voice silenced the boy's protests, preventing him from speaking his thoughts about the man's decision._

 _"Now then: in light of your heritage, I will hereby give you your name that had been passed down in your family until a few generations ago from your mother's side," the boy remained silent, "From this moment on, your full name shall be–"_

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

[May 10th, Early Morning – Present Day]

"Hmmmnnwuhh?"

The scene now changes to find the boy, originally lying down, now sitting straight up from having awakened from a sudden bump. As we look closer, however, we see that the boy is now no longer a boy, but a full-grown man.

Despite lying down, it is obvious to see that the boy-turned-man is now larger than he was when he was first originally seen: for starters, what was once a boy standing at 5 feet, 7 inches was now a man standing at approximately 6 feet, 1½ inches in height. His outfit is now different from when first seen: he now wears dark-brown jeans and a red formal T-shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket; he was wearing black gloves with red accents, with the fist-part seemingly studded with hard points, suggesting their use as a way of hitting the opponent without injuring the fists. For his footwear, he has white sneakers with red-and-black accents, with black socks being worn inside his shoes.

As for his appearance… well, what was once a lanky, unfit boy was now a man that could make a career as a male fashion model: his spiky brown hair—while still short—is now messy like a lion's mane, extending towards the middle of his shoulder blades. His hair now partially covers his right eye, while part of it partially encircles the left like a half-crescent moon.

Now as for his body, he would be able to put the top athletes into a depression. His body structure is slim and muscular, a build like that of an Olympian swimmer; muscles that are sculpted for fast, hard, and precise strikes. His jeans are stretched in a way that they show the muscles that can allow him to outrun his opponents. Finally, his black jacket has been left open, showing that his red shirt looked like it could be a size too small, along with showing to the world his chiseled chest and 6-pack abs that look as though they've been sculpted by the gods themselves.

As he looks around, we can see that he's on a mid-sized sailboat. Approximately 25 feet in length and 9-10 feet in the center, it is a perfect-sized ship for several people to stay on. The sails—approximately 30-32 feet—were currently furled in to allow the boat to stay in place for the time being.

Looking around after being awoken by the boat being bumped, the man concluded that it was just a slightly larger wave than normal. With that, he went to lie back down, only to come face-to-face with a person with pinkish-violet eyes.

Staring for a moment, he merely closed his eyes and sighed deeply before saying in a complete monotone voice, "Konnichiwa (Hello) Gasper."

The person in question was the opposite of the man's appearance. The other person—Gasper—was a woman of incredible beauty. While she was… rather lacking–for a better term–in the chest department, she made up for it with a figure that would cause many-a-women to try and interrogate her for her secrets of beauty: she stands at a height of about 5 feet, 6 inches, with platinum blonde hair extending down to the small of her back, a black long-sleeved blouse to contrast with her light skin tone, a pair of multi-strap sandals for footwear, and a mildly wide set of Hartmann hips covered by blue skinny jeans which provided emphasis on her naturally shaped bubble butt.

The woman in question just smirked and said, "geez Ise-senpai, I was wondering where you were. Here I find you just lazing around as if the world doesn't matter in any way," her smirk widens a little further, "or were you dreaming of girls and their Oppai (large breasts) and didn't want to wake up."

Ise–as we will refer to him for now–just sighed as he opened his eyes and sat backup, "Gasper," he spoke in a monotone, "you know by now that I no longer have those kinds of interests anymore… not after what happened." he whispered the last part to himself.

Gasper–to her credit–heard the last part, causing her smirk to change into a sad smile. She doesn't know what had happened to her senpai, but whatever happened caused him to lose all traces of his perversion… along with most of his emotions. Sighing, she mentally scolds herself for bringing up a sore topic for her senpai _yet again_.

Shaking her head to clear herself of her thoughts, she reaches behind herself and grabs a bag clipped to her jeans before bringing it around and offering it to Ise, "Here."

Ise stops and looks at the bag for a moment, "Jerky?"

"Yep," she answers, giving him the bag as she grabs a bag for herself, "it's also the last of our food supplies."

"Is that so?" he questioned as he grabbed a piece of jerky out of the bag, "haven't you been fishing for more food?"

"I~ tried to," Gasper answered sheepishly, lifting her left hand to push her hair behind her ear, revealing it to be pointed and nothing like a normal humans, "but I turned my back for a second and~ a pelican swooped in and stole our only Fishing Pole, eheheheh."

There was a moment of silence.

"… what?" was his flat response

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Meanwhile, on a rocky outgrove a ways away from the two, a pelican stood on one of the rocks sticking out of the sea. Currently it was using said fishing pole, slowly winding it back to prevent the fish from fighting back too much. Slowly but surely, the pelican manages to get the fish out of the water.

Once the fish is taken out of the water, the pelican takes the fish off of the fishing hook, bites down on the fish, and swallows it whole. Then, after tying a piece of crab meat on the hook again, it casts the hook back out into the water to repeat the process once again.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"… Mā, sore wa suu (Well, that sucks)," was his reply.

"I'm sorry," Gasper apologizes while bowing in seiza position.

"Mā mā, it's just a fishing pole; something that can be easily replaced. No need to be so apologetic 'bout it. Besides, if I'm not mistaken," he turns his head to the port bow of the ship, "we're coming up on another island to restock at."

"Eh?" Looking in the direction that Ise was looking, Gasper caught sight of a barely visible Island coming up in the distance, "ah, I see it now!"

"Alright then, Gasper," he spoke with his ever-present monotonous voice, "start unfurling the sails: if we're lucky, we'll arrive there before midday."

"Understood, Ise-senpai!" Gasper called out as she went to do as she was told.

I guess that their decision to head to the island for supplies is justified: I mean, it's not like it will start off a chain reaction that would result in the adventure of a lifetime, right?

… I just jinxed this story, didn't I?

"Yes, you most certainly did," Ise replied to my comment.

"Hmm? Ise-senpai, who are you talking to?"

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

 **[Cue "Sky's The Limit" – Persona 4 The Animation]**

 _Pathways of water pass across the stream, with a ship with a sheep's figurehead—the Going Merry—sailing along them. The waterways then split in the center to reveal the title: **One Piece DxD**._

 **Glaciers of ideas, importing; To my friends then exporting;**

 _A darkened figure is standing in the middle of the screen, moving slowly compared to normal. The figure is then shown for a moment before being blacked out again, revealing the figure to be Ise._

 **To the next, keeping it open, we want no closing;**

 _Another darkened figure is shown, this one shown wearing a hat of sorts. A momentary reveal shows the figure to be Luffy._

 **Even without doubts, our thoughts can be dope and; This mind trade no one can stop;**

 _Another darkened figure, one with long hair and performing a martial arts technique, is show; the momentary reveal shows the figure to be Gasper. The ending of this verse shows the darkened outline of a character slowly slashing with a sword, with the figure suggesting a female._

 **An act of thinking is terrible to stop;**

 _The momentary reveal then shows that the woman in question is Silk._

 **We just wanna change up, not drop; And my crew can rock it like up-rock;**

 _The next scene is like the previous four; showing a darkened figure who appears to have three swords at his waist. The momentary reveal shows us that he is Zoro._

 **Life is tedious if it ain't flowing;**

 _The next scene shows us another darkened woman figure; the momentary reveal shows the woman to be Nami._

 **Copy and paste? Constant defaulting?; Put my courage to it, begin showing off;**

 _The next scene shows another darkened figure, this one holding a slingshot in a drawn-back position. The momentary reveal shows us that it is Usopp._

 **That's the way we wanna live; Keep going, yeah**

 _The final figure shows a man who is slowly taking a drag of his cigarette. The reveal shows him to be Sanji_

 **What was so much of transparency; Turned into bright expectation;**

 _Various scenes are shown and/or repeated; one scene shows multiple pirate ships traveling across the seas; marines and pirates fighting one another; pirates pillaging seaside villages and grabbing loot; the last revealed scene showing a treasure chest sparkling with–and surrounded by–loot_

 **My instinct tells me to keep going together; _(going together)_**

 _The treasure chest scene is shown several times with a scene of "Gold Roger's" face with the two crossed spears flashing in between. The scene ends with the Straw Hat Pirates surrounding the chest in wonder. Nami, however, is drooling with a look of greed; her eyes are shaped into ._

 **It's breathtaking moments in life, addicted to it;**

 _Issei is then shown fighting a group of marines; he is seen swinging one fist at a time with the occasional kick thrown, knocking down Marines with bone-shattering blows that cause many to spit up blood. The scene is then zoomed in to show Issei's impassive face before zooming back out to allow him to throw another punch._

 _The second verse shows Luffy throwing his punches at the Marines using the elasticity of his rubber body before a stray punch blocks out the camera's view._

 **Minds craving more and more;**

 _The first scene shows Gasper backing up from a Marine who attempts to strike at her with his sword before she throws a roundhouse back kick, slamming it into the poor Marine's face._

 _The second scene shows Silk running through the Marines, slashing at them left and right before throwing a slash that leaves a whited-out line across the screen._

 **I'm believing you and I can do anything, we can change the world;**

 _The first scene shows Zoro fighting the Marines before leaping up and using_ Oni Giri _to take down a larger Marine, presumably a Captain._

 _The next scene show's Nami wielding her Clima-baton before striking a pose and causing a thunderstrike to crash down on the Marines before her._

 _The next scene shows Usopp shooting a projectile from his slingshot and causing an explosion against some nearby enemies, leading into the final scene where Sanji spins on his hands, throwing multiple kicks at the Marines surrounding him._

 **The sky's the limit, we can spread wings; To roadless travel, together we go**

 _The final scene shows people walking around a dock before disappearing, being replaced in a flash by the Straw Hats in various standing positions: Issei standing at the front with Luffy close behind him, Gasper standing with her back to Luffy in the center behind the two, and the others standing around the screen behind them. They stay there before the screen changes to show the Title once more._

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

 **Apostle-of-Darkness : whooo~ damn. The first chapter is out, and with the added bonus of the first opening of the series.**

 **Issei Hyōdō : yeah, I have to admit that the opening was pretty sweet. But, uh… just to clarify, isn't the opening from **_Persona 4 The Animation_

 **AoD : Oh~, so you _do_ know your anime. Or at least, non- _ecchi_ Anime…**

 **Issei : Hey!**

AoD **: I'm joking, I'm joking! *snickers* You are correct, though. This is the first opening of** _Persona 4 The Animation_ **. And I do have a very good reason for why I used it as the first opening instead of an opening from mainstream** _One Piece_ **anime.**

 **Issei : ?**

 **AoD : Ok, now in the _original_ anime, the opening "Sky's The Limit" was used to signify Yu Narukami's position as a newcomer to Inaba; English lyrics Japanese anime suburban town outsider from the city = an opening to show how Yu was basically a foreigner to the town, showing how he's made bonds with the locals, and displaying how he and his newfound friends take on a mystery that begins with his arrival.**

 **Issei : … Oh, I see now. So essentially I–or rather the other I–am a newcomer to this world, and end up coming across–and going on adventures with–the Straw Hat Pirates. And the opening helps to signify my status as a non-native in the other world.**

 **AoD : Basically.**

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

 **AoD : Alright, now it's time to read the reviews that we have so far. Issei, if you will.**

 **Issei : Alright, first off we have from gamelover41592:**

gamelover41592: this has potential, I've been waiting for this kind of fic.

 **AoD : I'm glad you've been expecting this fic, gamelover. I'll make sure that it lives up to your expectations ;) . Now from izica1:**

izica1: This should be interesting.

 **AoD : Well, I'm glad that you think it is interesting. I'll be sure to put out all my thoughts and ideas I've come up with in the following chapters to come: some may actually surprise you.**

Issei **: I can certainly attest to that; a few of his ideas for lemons caused me to have** _several **nosebleeds… and I'm the Issei from** vol. 22 **of** High School DxD **, so I normally have better control of my libido. Anyway, from CRUDEN we have an answer to your prior question, Apostle-san.**_

 **AoD : Really? Well then, let's hear it:**

CRUDEN: There's a reason why they go to DxD world.

Compared to other animes, DxD has not [had] that many episodes so after a certain time then you can have free reign on what to do in the story.

OP has hundreds of episodes and unless you skip some you may be writing this story for a long time.

 **AoD : Thanks CRUDEN, that makes a lot more sense now. I can now see why the vast majority of DxD Xovers take place in the DxDverse.**

 **As for the long period of time it would take me… I'm gonna take that risk. Besides, my goal is to one day have my own Tropes page on TV Tropes, to serve as inspiration to all potential DxD X One Piece writers. Just like how the Yonko serve as inspiration to all the Pirates of the next generation.**

 **Issei : Trust me, he _will_ accomplish that goal, like how he accomplished having _me_ as his Co-host in the A/N section. Now finally, from Fenrir44:**

Fenrir44: I have been waiting for a issei one piece harem fic hopefully you put a true chapter up soon.

 **AoD : Well wait no further Fenrir, as now the beginning of this series has now officially, _truly_ , begun. And the lack of DxD harems involving One Piece girls–**

 **Issei : By lack, we of course mean _nonexistent_.**

 **AoD : –is the reason for One Piece DxD in the first place. And oh~ boy, will this bring a change to fanfics involving DxD a/o OP.**

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

 **AoD : Alright, it's time to wrap up for now.**

Issei **: He needs to start reworking the original first chapter of** _One Piece DxD_ **, as he felt that it was a little rushed to be the first chapter.**

 **AoD : Exactly. This is the Apostle-of-Darkness–**

 **Issei : And Issei Hyōdō–**

 **AoD Issei : Signing off!**


End file.
